


Love Well, Sleep Well

by murderofporgs



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Like really gentle and romantic face-fucking, M/M, Schmoop, Sleepy Sex, if there is such a thing, which I believe there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderofporgs/pseuds/murderofporgs
Summary: Finn hasn’t been able to deny a ‘please’ from Poe yet. This is the man who gave him a name, who’s now begging to suck his cock, and Finn has no idea what he did to deserve him.Finn is late, Poe can't sleep and well-thought-out plans are being put into motion.





	Love Well, Sleep Well

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem. This is just a short little character study, an attempt to get inside Finn's head and explore his thoughts on life outside the First Order and his relationship with...
> 
> ... ah, who am I kidding. It's porn.

It’s the middle of the night when the _Falcon_ finally sets down in the hangar. Rey goes through the post-flight checklist while Finn looks through the windshield, scanning the area for the person he’s been thinking about for the past eight hours. 

 

They’re late coming back and Poe’s not here. That probably means that there’s either some kind of crisis going on, which seems unlikely because no-one seems to be panicking, or that someone forced Poe to go to bed, which is more likely. That would be a Good Thing. Poe doesn’t sleep enough. Between the burden of his duties and his bad dreams, it’s difficult for him to unwind enough to get any true rest, and even more difficult to actually stay asleep once he’s dropped off.   

 

If Poe is sleeping, Finn isn’t going to interfere with that. He tries not to hurry, helps Rey get the  _ Falcon  _ in order the way she likes it when they’re dirtside, helps the sleepy techs unload the cargo to where it’s supposed to go. He goes to get something to eat, grabs a fresh change of clothes from his slot in the laundry room, and takes his time in the communal fresher. At this time of the night, no-one else is likely to interrupt. Finn turns the temperature up as hot as it goes, feels the water pound down over him, releasing the tension in his back and shoulders. A long hot shower is a luxury that he’s never had the chance to enjoy before and now that he can have them, he tends to go all in.

 

This late, with no-one waiting outside, he could even take the time to jerk off. Finn thinks about it, how good it would feel to wrap a soapy hand around himself and reach that extra level of relaxation. It’s just… he’s  _ really  _ tired, and there’s also the miniscule chance that Poe is  _ not  _ asleep, and if that’s the case, it’s been four days since the last time they saw each other and well…

 

Finn gets out of the fresher instead, towels off and gets into the clean clothes. This too is a luxury. Stormtrooper uniforms are washed at regular intervals, and they have freshers (only sonics though, warm water is a resource too precious to waste on regular troopers) but you can never have it just because you feel like it. A turn in the fresher and a clean uniform is a regular treat masqueraded as hygienic necessity, granted according to strict schedule. If someone screws up too bad in training, they might lose their privileges for the week and has to endure their own stink as well as their comrades’ displeasure.

 

Walking through the corridors of the base, washed clean, in freshly laundered sleep pants and a t-shirt bearing the legend _ Tribal Kriff  _ (Pava gave it to him, he looked it up and it’s supposedly the name of a band whose lyrics has been banned in several systems, and Finn is _ just not going to ask _ ), he feels almost decadent. Like he’s everything that’s wrong with the world, according to the First Order. It feels like victory.

 

He palms their door open with his handprint, silently wills the automatic to be quiet, he doesn’t want to wake Poe. 

 

It turns out not to be an issue, because Poe is already awake. He’s stretched out on his back in their shared bunk, blankets thrown aside to reveal lots and lots of glorious skin, underwear shoved down around his knees, one hand wrapped around his cock. His mouth is slightly open and his breath is coming out in soft little pants. It would be an amazing sight if not for the tense and frustrated look on Poe’s face. 

 

“Starting without me?” Finn asks, trying to make his voice light. Poe doesn’t seem surprised at the sudden company and why would he? Finn and Poe are the only ones with access to this room (except for Rey and Jessika if there’s an emergency, and they have both learned the hard way to knock first).

 

Poe gives himself one more stroke. The grip of his fingers looks too tight to be pleasurable, more he’s trying to force a reaction out of his body that just doesn’t seem to want to be happening. “Couldn’t fall back asleep,” he says, voice endlessly tired. “Thought I’d give it a shot, but…” 

 

They both have nightmares. Finn doesn’t remember a lot of his own, only a general sense of unease and distress, of being simultaneously trapped and untethered. When he has a troubled night, sleep is fragmented and restless, but he usually doesn’t have any problems drifting off again after Poe coaxes him out of a bad dream. 

 

Poe’s nightmares are more violent. They’re not as frequent as they used to be, but they’re always horrible. Most of the time he comes out of them shouting, gasping for breath, and it takes him a long time to calm down afterwards. They have discovered, through a lot of trial and error, that sex tends to help. It’s not a guaranteed solution, but it works often enough that it’s worth an attempt, and Finn has found that he quite likes getting Poe settled with a sleepy handjob. Looks like the solo option was less successful.

 

“Not working?” Finn asks, bending down to press a kiss to Poe’s temple. 

 

Poe sighs, relaxing just a tiny little bit at the touch of Finn’s lips to his skin. “To be honest, I was just about to give up and go sit in my cockpit for a while.” His discouraged frown gradually gives way to a smile. “But you’re here now. Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Finn echoes, mirroring that smile. He goes to his knees beside the bunk so he can lean in properly to kiss Poe for real, on the lips, and that goes on for a long good while. “Want some help with that?” Finn asks when they finally have to take a break because oxygen is something humans need to live, apparently. His hand has been cradling Poe’s cheek, but now Finn is letting it slide down his throat, his chest, the soft skin on his stomach, that coarse trail of dark hair leading the way to his erection. Finn closes his fingers around it, doesn’t stroke, just holds it so, so gently. After all this time, he still can’t believe that Poe is willing to let Finn see him this vulnerable.

 

“Yeah,” Poe moans at first, thrusting into Finn’s hand a few times. Then he stops, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, like he’s trying to regain some control of himself. When he opens his eyes again there’s that determined look on his face, the one that usually means that Finn is going to come his brains out in the near future. “No, wait. I had, I had this whole plan for when you came back. Been thinking about it all day and then you were  _ late _ .”

 

“A plan, huh?” Finn squeezes him, just a little, and is rewarded with a sharp indrawn breath and a pulse of precome over his fingers. “Tell me about this plan.” He’s learned to appreciate Poe’s plans when it comes to bedroom activities. 

 

“It was a simple plan really. I was going to get you alone and get my mouth on your dick the first opportunity I got.”

 

_ Oh _ . That’s a good plan. Finn can get behind that plan. “Well, we  _ are  _ alone,” he says, not quite able to keep the grin off his face. He gets to his feet and pulls his t-shirt over his head and then, when he notices the way Poe is looking at him, takes his time with his soft pants and underwear, tucking his thumbs under the waistband to pull them down  _ slowly _ , just so he’ll get to see Poe’s mouth fall open in anticipation.

 

“Where do you want me?” Finn asks, stepping up right next to the bunk. Poe hasn’t moved from where he’s lying prone on his back and it’s clear that he’s having something particular in mind. 

 

True enough, Poe reaches out with his free hand to wrap an arm around Finn’s hips and pull him closer. His legs buckle against the edge of the bunk and he has to crawl in, ending up on all fours right on top of Poe. It also brings their lips into perfect kissing distance, so Finn decides to take advantage of that for a while. He’s more or less sitting astride Poe’s belly, with Poe’s hands on his ass. Finn isn’t all the way hard yet, but he’s getting there.

 

As nice as the kissing is, Poe seems eager to get on with the main event, his hands urging Finn to move, so he’s scooting up to straddle Poe’s ribcage, his dick tantalizingly close to Poe’s mouth. If he wanted to, he could just brace himself against the wall, thrust forward and slide right in there, and Poe would probably love that.. 

 

The thing is, Finn can’t deny that it’s a good view, but the position doesn’t offer much in the way of recipropation. “If I turned around,” he says, calculating like it’s a battle plan (the First Order probably didn’t intend for him to use his tactical training this way, but fuck them), “I could return the favour...”

 

Poe shakes his head, interrupting him. “No offense, buddy, but I’m tired enough that I’ll be useless once I get off, and if you put your mouth anywhere near my dick, that’s going to happen like… right away.” His head falls back against the pillow, face soft and open, pupils blown. “Just… let me do this for you? Let me have you? Please?”

 

And Finn hasn’t been able to deny a ‘please’ from Poe yet. This is the man who gave him a  _ name _ , who’s now begging to suck his cock, and Finn has no idea what he did to deserve him.

 

“You can have me any way you want,” he says, without even thinking about it, and Poe gasps a little at that, turns his face to press it against the inside of Finn’s thigh, breathing loud and fast and wanting.

 

So Finn slides a little further up, until his knees are on either side of Poe’s shoulders and Poe is looking up at him with that reverent expression he gets sometimes, like Finn is something precious. It doesn’t make him feel uncomfortable as such, but a little humble, a little awkward. He’s not sure how to live up to that look.

 

“I’m kinda pinning you down here,” Finn says. When did his voice get so shaky? “Can you breathe okay? I’m not too heavy?”

 

“You’re  _ perfect _ . Will you just fuck my mouth already?”

 

“Someone’s impatient,” Finn smiles, maybe teasing just a little bit, and that gets him a glare.

 

“Someone’s  _ late _ .”

 

Finn reaches back for Poe’s hand and takes it, knitting their fingers together. “Squeeze if you need me to stop, okay?” Then he shifts his hips forward just enough to let the tip of his dick rest against Poe’s lips. There’s a moment of sweet, sweet anticipation, and then Poe’s eyes fall shut with bliss and he opens up to let Finn slide inside, a slow glide over his tongue, hot and wet and so  _ good _ . The delighted moan that vibrates from the back of Poe’s throat all the way up Finn’s spine is enough to force him to close his eyes and just focus on the sensation, because he just can’t watch  _ that  _ and remain in control of himself.

 

It’s… Finn likes giving head, okay. He likes the way Poe responds to his mouth, likes the moans, the whimpers, the little twitches of Poe’s cock against his tongue. He likes making Poe feel good. He just doesn’t  _ crave  _ it the way Poe does, like the deed in itself is a source of endless pleasure. 

 

Finn’s had plenty of sex before. It’s an unspoken agreement in the trooper ranks - if someone asks and you’re not opposed, you just help each other out and don’t make a big deal of it. But he’s never before had someone suck his cock like it’s an act of worship.

 

They’re both too tired for anything fancy. It’s tempting to draw it out, but Poe is starting to look a little dazed, like he’s moments away from falling asleep, and Finn has been close since the moment Poe’s swollen lips wrapped around him. It’s easy to just follow that heady rush to the inevitable conclusion. First though, he squeezes Poe’s hand, their signal to ease off.

 

“I’m gonna come,” Finn says. “How do you want it?”

 

Poe pulls away, blinks like he’s trying to clear his head. “Y-yes?” he stutters, coherent thought clearly beyond him for the moment.   

 

“Going to need an actual answer, here,” Finn smiles, reaching down to caress his face. The warmth that grows in his chest when Poe leans into the touch is so enormous it’s almost scary, but Finn wouldn’t want to lose it for the world. 

 

“You,” Poe breathes eventually, having collected himself a little bit. “I just want you.”

 

And Finn really needs to kiss him, so he slides down Poe’s body, rolls them until they’re on their sides, chest to chest.  He gets his leg over Poe’s hip, his hand in Poe’s hair, and their lips pressed together. Finn can taste himself in Poe’s mouth and it feels so right, like he belongs there.

 

“You have me,” he tells Poe as he gets his other hand around both of them. Finn is still wet from Poe’s saliva, and Poe has been steadily leaking all the time, it’s so slick and it’s,  _ oh _ , it’s really not going to take long. 

 

Poe comes first, spilling over Finn’s fingers while Finn swallows his moans. He’s not far behind, his climax a soft rolling crest. He doesn’t see any stars, there are no explosions going off, it just feels  _ good,  _ his body going soft and lax with content pleasure.

 

They stay like that for a little while, kissing some more, but Poe’s lips are getting more and more absentminded against Finn’s and it’s not long before he drops his head into the crook of Finn’s neck with a drowsy sigh. 

 

“Better?” Finn asks. Poe is a heavy weight against his side, hanging onto awareness by a thread. 

 

“Mmm. Sleeping now,” Poe mumbles in response. A moment later, his breathing evens out and he’s asleep. Finn stays awake for just a little longer, whispering every word of endearment he knows into the surface of Poe’s skin, willing them to stay there.

  
  



End file.
